Olympus: The Immortal Child
by crazyCULTure
Summary: There are so many minor gods and goddesses that I'm guessing no one remembers their names. Like Nemesis and Janus and the like. They had kids, and they deserve a voice. This is the child of Hebe. Review Pwease.
1. Chapter 1

Olympus: The Immortal Child

Being how this is a story, I'd like to say none of this ever happened, but then I'd be lying. Not even a white lie, but more like a full-fledged huge lie.  
Ever heard of Camp Half-Blood? Of course you have, it's in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. But even though the books are labeled fiction in your local library doesn't mean it didn't happen. Actually it did, and at that time, I was unclaimed. Thanks to Percy, I've got my own cabin.  
Okay, I'm getting _way_ to ahead of myself.  
Unfortunately, I can't write much now. I'm writing under the full moonlight of Selene. Hopefully she isn't as much as a tattletale as her bro, Helios (I mean, she would have more important things to do than tell on half-bloods staying up past curfew). Hopefully the Harpies still can't smell well after that little prank I pulled with my friend Connor Stoll. Hopefully Argus hasn't spotted me yet.  
OMGs, he just did.  
Okay, out of sight. Well, the reason why I'm writing this little journal (not diary. I hate the term _diary_. It makes me sound like some stuck-up, posh girl in the eighteenth century wearing a corset!) is not to have worldwide fame, (I'd be in a _LOT_ of trouble.) but because I've never been able to tell my story about how I felt about the Titan war, the gods, the monsters, and kids- not normal, but like freaky powerful- and the mortal world. And my dad wants me to stand up to my dyslexia and write and read normally no matter how bad a headache I get.  
And yeah, I just said _gods_.  
Like Zeus, Hera, Hades, and the lot. Long story short, they have offspring with other gods and goddesses, or mortals. This would be a demigod- half god, half mortal, fully dangerous. And I'm one of them.  
Hold up! I'm supposed to be telling about my story.  
I was born in the average Boston home. In winter. Boston winters are _awful_. My dad took me to this place after I was born and there, I was christened Wendy Lily Young. When I was older, I found out that my name came from the movie Peter Pan: Wendy Darling and Tiger Lily. It's my favorite story of all time, and now it has an even greater connection to me.  
I lived with my dad, like I said before. The weird things I've found out about my dad was that he used to be a hard worker until he lost his job, and he always used to talk to my mom as if she was there. I have to say, as much as it freaked me out, I wish I could talk to her too.  
One incident happened when I was eight. I had just come home from school and had placed my book bag neatly on the chair. I walked to the refrigerator and applied a pink Post-it note on it, trying not to cover all the other multi colored Post-it notes. You'd think a dad wouldn't be so forgetful with a little kid under his wing.  
He began to start cooking another _vegan_ meal. I knew veggies were good for you, but I needed fast food. I needed the dripping oil, fatty, high in calories, _delicious_ meal, like a kid's meal at McDonald's. My body craved for it. So I asked in my sweet innocent girl voice, (which always worked *ahem* _works_ on strangers) and asked him, "Dad, what are we having for dinner?"  
"Well, Wendily," he said my secret nickname. "Maybe, we should ask her." He winked at me and cocked his head to the side. I threw my hands up in the air and started pounding my head with them. _My dad is crazy_, I thought, _talking to a woman who doesn't exist._  
Finally, I saw him go back to cooking.  
"What did _she_ say?" I asked.  
"She said vegetables help the complexion."  
Do you see what I had to live with? A delusional dad, a Peter Pan name, a mom gone. I thought my life couldn't get any worse.  
Oh, wait.  
It did.  
Have to go in now. Eos is breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening.

I hated today and am in a full-writing mode. I got pretty beat up today by Kirsten Lynch, daughter of Ares today. Good thing I've got a friend who's an Apollo and he was able to fix me up pretty good. All I have are a few broken fingers. I could've been in a body cast.

Continuing from yesterday, I'm not really going to finish up the whole story of my traumatic childhood. I'll go ahead and skip to my thirteenth birthday. It was the end and beginning, the best and worst day of my whole life. And that _can_ happen, Mr. Pessimist.

My dad's side of the family has this awesome memory (it seemed to skip my dad's generation, though) and it passed on to me. I can basically remember a whole conversation word for word from years ago.

It was morning. The clock was ringing and ringing so much. I really wanted to sleep in, but I knew Dad wouldn't wake me and the house needed to be in order some way or another. I was thirteen and I pretty much brought order to the house since I was nine.

It was bleak Tuesday morning. I wasn't at school because, I don't really think the teachers like me. I was suspended for a while then I got flat out expelled. Let me spell it out for you: E-X-P-E-L-L-E-D! Only because the janitors and teachers thought I was taking away their jobs. They saw me trying to put some kids to work and some _accident_ happened and they thought I was danger to the school. Teachers confuse me. They say they want kids to get off their lazy bum and do something and when I help them do something, they get them back on their lazy and sore bum and expel me. Just cause I was helping them.

I walked from my room and walked into the kitchen. I stretched and made some eggs and bacon and a bowl of cereal. I ate some and left the rest for my dad. He was still asleep and probably still would be until 12o'clock in the morning. I didn't know it was humanly possible to sleep that long. I glanced at the clock that was blinking 5:30. 6 and one half hours of freedom.

Finishing my small breakfast, I walked into the bathroom looking long and hard into the morning. No, I'm not full of myself like some Aphrodite kids I know, but I was more like wondering whose body I'm in. I love my smooth skin, but I look half my age. I've always been shorter than most kids I knew. I also looked younger. _Great,_ I though. _I'm thirteen and I look like a fourth grader._

I took in my short stature. Little ringlets of copper hair fell into my eyes. My sea-green eyes looked in the mirror with disgust. Eventually, I pulled myself away from the room and changed my pjs into my day clothes.

I walked back to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Out of milk and only one egg left. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I grabbed a post-it note and scrawled on it: Left 2 Kroger. Need groceries. I stuck that bright yellow post-it on top of several other bright papers.

Before I left to go, I looked back. I'm not obsessive compulsive, but I can't stand it when anything is out of order. Everything, thank God, was. I nodded and closed the doo.

_Maybe I can even use the groceries to make myself a birthday cake. _I thought. _I make a very mean chocolate cake._

The morning winter air hit me like a dodgeball. It _hurt. _My eyes stung, but seeing my bike, I jumped on it and rode down the street. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back and make cake. _Maybe I could buy a to-go meal of fried chicken. _I thought. Even the thought of meat made my mouth water.

Honestly, I didn't mind being the mother figure of my own home. I was like a never-ending chore that I was okay with. Weekends were all mine. Weekday nights, I researched stuff online so I wouldn't get dumb or anything. I never really got tired or sleepy. It helped, especially when the police wanted to take you to juvie for more than one reason: out of school and being framed for something I didn't do just because the person who did it looked a lot like me and that I wish I had thought about doing that too. My life was really complicated.

It was still pretty dark outside. Only a sliver of god penetrated the black and blue darkness that reminded you so much like a forming bruise.

Gods, my poetry is so bad.

I was almost at Kroger. It was right around the block. I rode toward the parking lot and set m bike in a safe place I made so no one would take it. I mean, c'mon. I MOVED FROM Boston to New York over the summer. New Yorkers suffer from kleptomania. Well, at least the ones I've encountered.

I was just about to enter the store when I saw the police drive through the parking lot. The stupid thing I did was watch it for a while. It seemed to notice me, so I tried to walk as quickly as I could, trying to look as inconspicuous 4th grader could look by herself and with police looking for her.

My day, in short, wasn't getting off to a good start. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but Rick Riordan does. I f I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't be writing these fanfics, but I would be writing books. I own Wendy Lily Young and other OCs. Review. Pleases. **

Mr. Policeman wasn't in a good mood. As I tried to enter the store, he blared on his stupid whistle and started calling, "Miss! Miss!" His fat body was dancing all around him. He looked like one of those stereotypical policemen that offered you a doughnut. He grabbed something from his pocket. At first I thought it was a gun (which is a stupid thought. What policeman's first intention is to kill off an innocent 4th grader), but instead it was his morning snack. A doughnut. Well, whaddaya know?

I knew that running into Kroger would make the policeman suspicious, so I turned around with no hesitation. I knew I would hate every stinkin' minute of his interview, but here goes.

"Hello, officer." I said with my sweet-and-innocent-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly voice.

"Hello, miss." He tipped his hat. "Now, may I ask, what are you doing on a cold winter morning all by yourself?"

I almost thought I would say something as childish and stupid as, "I dunno. What do you care?" But since I am a mature just barely thirteen year old girl, I said, "Nothing much, Officer. Just doing what my mama told me." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. No one says 'mama'!_

"She did, did she?" Well, I can't help it if I'm so great an actor. "Maybe I can take you back home to see your "mama".

Oh _gods_ no.

"Now would you please enter my car?" He said in his authoritative voice. "Don't worry, you're not under arrest." I looked at him and then looked at the car with the blue and red lights shining on it. I don't know how, but I think I knew something bad was going to happen if I got in that car.

"No thank you, Officer. But I'd better be going home to tell my mom I can't go early in the morning by myself."

I don't know if it was just me, but the guy's eyes seemed to glow for a split second. He cleared his throat and said again, "Miss, I am a police officer and when I said get in the car, I mean get IN THE CAR!"

Now, even I knew the police didn't speak like that when they just wanted to take you home. It just goes to show how much watching al of those crime shows _can_ save your life. Take that, social studies.

"And, I say NO!" And I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I just knew that the police officer wouldn't catch up to me. I didn't even bother to get my bike; I just left it to the kleptomaniacs of this world. I just ran and ran.

Now, behind me was the officer running faster than I thought possible for a grown man. It was a funny sight for a second as I looked back. The man's cheek fat was flapping up and down. It looked so weird. But the thing that made me wonder if this was normal was that the cheek fat flapping all of a sudden stopped and the man was going faster. He was now three feet or two feet away from me. I dodged whenever he tried to grab at me.

Now, don't freak out when I say this, but the policeman growled. Like he had a whole throat vibration thing going on.

That's when I knew that this day was anything but normal.

I saw a tree ahead of me. It was a near and unknown neighborhood (I think we had run for about half a mile) and the first thought that came to mind was _Climb._

So that's exactly what I did. I grabbed the nearest branch and swung to get on a branch above that. I was cold and while I was running, I didn't realize it had started to snow. Snow fell on me and it was fluffy, white, and evil. I was shivering, but I kept on climbing. Oh, and did I mention I was _cold._

The police officer was having trouble getting up the tree. I gave myself a mental pat on the back. I ran and he tried to run. I did it, and he can't get it.

Then, he did something unimaginable. He started changing. Te next thing I knew, all of the policeman's body fat had turned into firm muscle. His eyes became bloodshot, and his hair was in dreadlocks. I roared and grabbed the tree shaking it like there was n on tomorrow.

When he opened his mouth to speak again, I almost threw up. This guy needed to check up on his dental hygiene. His teeth were yellow and rotted. There was red stuff dripping from his teeth edges with what looked like meat in between his seriously crooked teeth. Even from up the tree, I smelled the guy's-er- not a guy's breath. Putting it simply, it smelled like a dead raccoon surrounded by molded pepper-jack cheese, that had recently let out all of its bodily junk and fluids, that was surrounded by flies while lying under the hottest summer sun ever. Times 50.

Yeah, it was that bad.

"You, halfblood, will feel the wrath of the Titans and die!"

Well, after all the running, and his breath, and the whole freaky transformation, I have to say I had to have had a teeny bit of hysteria in me because I burst out in laughter.

"That's it?" I said between laughs. "You couldn't come up with anything more original. God, that's just sad. I feel like I'm watching one of those Saturday morning cartoons." I took another look at him and laughed even more.

The officer, or whatever he was now didn't like that reaction I suppose, and only roared all the more. "You laugh at me, but you will have pain later. I will destroy you!"

Now the "I will destroy you!" part was just plain funny. I laughed and laughed and laughed. This guy was hilarious.

But the el monstero didn't think anything was funny, so he started climbing the tree. My safe and cold tree. This guy thought he could corner me, but he was wrong. I waited until he was right on top of me. That part was stupid now that I think about it, but as soon as he was there, I grabbed a really pointy branch that would serve my purpose well and fell.

Dropped, plummeted, dove, floored, tumbled, nose dived.

Yeah, nose dive pretty much covered it considering I broke my nose.

It was so cold that I didn't really notice the pain at first, so I looked up and saw what happened.

The sharp branch sort of twisted and as soon as I fell, it came straight up.

Right into the monster's chest.

The monster didn't really have a split second to examine the pierce before he exploded into golden confetti.

I don't know what I thought at that time, but I'm pretty sure I freaked out. I screamed and backed away slowly before I started a fast-paced run. This was so weird. This police man turned into a monster that tried to kill me but in the process, I killed him.

Maybe my teachers knew something I didn't.

**Whaddya think? I had this whole idea before the last Olympian and the Lost Hero. So it's set during Kronos time.  
Constructive criticism welcome. Just not too constructive. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Just my OCs.**

I'm not writing much this morning. I'm always the earliest riser and I help the camp with all the food and stuff. Basically, doing that is all my mother's fault. I'll get to that later on.

So, monster tries to kill me, I kill him, I'm walking in the snow. All right.

At that time, I was walking in the snow. It was cold. A sunrise was already forming and I still didn't have any food. I was cold, wet, tired, traumatized, and no doubt a sorry sight. Happy birthday to me.

The snow crunched beneath my feet and all around me was this light glow. Any other winter day, I'd be playing to my heart's content getting frostbite and what-not. Unfortunately, all my childhood friends had either moved away, or became too cool for a girl like me.

I set my mind back to the monster. I still couldn't believe what happened. I started having an argument in my head.

_How did I kill it?_

_I'm a dangerous kid._

_I'm not. Not really._

_Teachers thought you as abnormal._

_I didn't mean to kill him._

_He was trying to kill you._

_He's a monster._

_I'm a monster. _

_Am I?_

I had walked a great distance so I could be anywhere. I was lost. The only sign of civilization was a half-dirt, half-cement road that lead to nowhere in particular. And there was a sign that said Delphi's Strawberry Services.

_Hmm, I could use some strawberries. _

I decided to go there. I was a field full of mutant huge strawberries. I grabbed a handful and munched on them slowly and adoringly. I didn't want to let it go when I swallowed. Weird, I know. But answer this: Define normal.

Then it hit me. This day was totally off the chart of ordinary. How were there awesome strawberries in the middle of winter? That police officer, he looked like some monster I saw a picture of in a book. The book, what was it called? Geek Geology? No. Greek Mythology.

Then, how the heck was it real?

That's when I saw it. The sun was shining. There were kids. Buildings of all sorts. This was a camp. A camp in the middle of a strawberry field.

"Hey, look!" I heard a voice call out. It sounded like a boy. A young boy.

There was more shouting and yelling and some people went to look where the boy was pointing.

I decided to take action then in there. "Who are you? Where am I?" I sounded like some corny amnesic, but, what the hey.

"We're half-bloods." The boy I now saw had a mane of auburn hair that looked like it was placed in a tornado. His face was so covered with freckles, a person could sprinkle black pepper on it and it wouldn't make a difference. Then he finished what he was going to say.

"This is Camp Half Blood."

Not what I was expecting.


	5. Chapter 5

I left off at, "This is Camp Half Blood." From there, I went to orientation. I hate orientation. It's torturous, painful, blinding and boring. Did I mention I hated it?

The boy walked up to me and waved his hand in front of my face since I didn't respond. His waving annoyed me and I stuck my tongue out till it touched his hand.

"Aah!" He grabbed his hand back and wiped it on his pants.

"What's Camp Half Blood?" I needed to know that answer because that was a weird name for a camp. Usually camps are named after historic sites like Yosemite, or people like George Washington, or the people's kid like Camp David. Half blood was a very weird name.

The boy turned back and called out, "Call Chiron!" and loomed back at me. I studied his face just because I, well, could. He had hazel eyes, lots of freckles, curly red-brown hair which stuck up in all directions like mousse was scared of him, pointed ears, and he had a kind of elfish look about him. All in all, he reminded me of a younger more mischievous and freckled version of version of a hobbit from Lord of the Rings. I suppressed a giggle.

"Come with me," I said. "Chiron's going to want to see you." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the crowd.

Wait! What crowd? This was a mob. I didn't notice before when that kid was talking in front of me, but now I noticed a large group of kids dressed in casual or armor more or less my age. I started fidgeting like I do when something isn't right. Nobody wore battle armor anymore.

"Hold it." I yanked my hand away from Frodo-wanna-be. "I need more answers like, HOW THE HECK DID I COME HERE?" I glared at him. "And _that's_ just for starters."

"I'll explain on the way." He crossed his arms and his eyes told me to follow him.

I stared at him with a You-had-better-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know face, and followed him.

The crowd of kids had started to disperse. Some went to fight each other with or without weapons, others went to rock climb on –get this!- a rock pouring with what looked like lava. Others went in buildings. A little bit just stood where they were and started chatting. Only a few people's eyes darted my way.

We walked to a Greek looking building.

"That's the Big House." The boy said as if he was proud to know what it was called.

I gave him a no, duh look. I didn't need to be told the building was big. I could see with my own two eyes.

He walked from it. He started walking toward somewhere. I couldn't place what it looked like. But, I figured this kid was like some very short tour guide and I knew from experience that if you bother a tour guide enough, he would finally give in. It's hilarious when they finally crack.

"He's probably around here playing pinochle with Mr. D." he muttered as we just stood outside looking like dummies.

"Pino-what?" I asked.

"Pino_chle._" He emphasized. "Mr. D says every hero should know how to play it."

"And who is Mr. D exactly?" I asked getting more and more confused by the second.

"Dionysus, Greek god of Wine." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, right." I said knowing well and good that when I was at school, all the teachers said myths were only myths meaning they didn't happen. I don't usually trust, like, or believe whatever teachers say, but I went along with it because mythology just seems weird. And I never have time for weird.

"Fine." He said with a superior tone in his voice. "You're just going to have to see for yourself."

He grabbed my hand again and I reluctantly let him take it. Up ahead, I could see a man with curly black hair and a Bermuda shirt with a wreath in his head talking, I couldn't place if it was nicely or not, to a man sitting down on a big hairy table. I wondered for a long time why he would sit on something like that.

"Hey, Chiron." The boy let go of my hand. My hand became cold because apparently his hand was very, _very_ sweaty. I wiped my hand on my pants. He acknowledged the other person. "Hello, Mr. D."

"Felix Xanthius." The man sitting on the hair seat smiled at the boy, Felix. The other man with the wreath seemed to ignore both of us. I don't think he really cared he if we were there or not.

"I would prefer it much, Chiron if we went back to our round." The curly black-haired man spoke up. He turned around and looked straight at the boy, Felix, and regarded him. "Faulkes." I saw that he had a roundish face with a sort of bored expression. He reminded me of many paintings of rulers in those thick picture books I bought online. Of course, I lost them before I got a chance to finish the chapter of pictures, but he did look a bit Windsor.

"And who's this?" Chiron finally noticed I was there.

"She's, um..." Felix remembered he never asked me my name. Stupid.

"Wendy Lily Young." I held out my hand. The man took it and held it with a very firm grip. He smiled.

"Hello, Wendy Lily. Or are you just called Wendy? Lily?" The man still was sitting down. He had a very warm and kind smile and I decided instantly that I liked him. But, Chiron was beginning to rise.

He stood up. The hairy seat he was sitting on wasn't a chair at all. He was standing. The. Whole. Time. He had a regular human upper body and below his waist was the lower part of a horse. My mind went to panic mode.

"N-n-no." I stuttered shaking my head like an idiot. "This i-isn't happening." I turned, stupidly, to Felix.

All he did was grin in an I-told-you-so way and turn back to Chiron.

Mr. D, who was sitting down at the table in a bored sort of way, finally spoke to me. Or, _seemed_ to speak to me.

"Willa Vong, if you're going to get acquainted to the ways of this place, can you please do it somewhere many yards away from this table." He said it in a sort of nonchalant way, but it felt like if I didn't do what he said, I would be blasted to smithereens. Just a feeling. An instinct. But I listened. Even let him slide with the mispronunciation of my name.

I was still babbling when Felix dragged me away. I didn't even try to push him off.

"What?" I said. "Mr. D, god of wine? Chiron? A horse-human mutant? What?" I rushed trying to keep up to wherever Felix was pulling me. "How does this all make sense? Next thing you know, monsters start popping out of the wall. No, wait, that's already happened, hasn't it?" I stopped walking which caused Felix to stumble a little.

"And you, you never got to explain, Mr. I-Know-Everything-Hobbit."

I guess I'm good at being annoying because he stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What did you call me?" He asked.

"A hobbit." I said. "Wanna know why?" Not waiting for an answer, I said. "You look like one." I folded my hands together. "Now, I want answers from A to Z and in between. Starting now."

Felix looked really confused and was mouthing some words, but eventually got himself together.

"All right, fine." He crossed his arms, his curly auburn hair blowing in the wind. "It's going to be a long history lesson, but, I'll make it so you'll understand, okay?"

I scowled at him. I immediately disliked him. Jerk.

So, basically, he told me about all the Greek gods from Aphrodite to Zeus (who are real), we're kids of them (mom's a goddess), we are supposed to be real heroes, and this is our training ground. At camp, if your godly parent claims you, then you are sent to a particular cabin. Newbies and unclaimed along with the real kids of this god go to Hermes's cabin. According to Felix, who's a kid of Hermes himself, the cabin is filled to the brim in kids. I couldn't say I liked this first day of camp. Especially with one of the directors seeming like he came from a laboratory.

Felix just nudged me. Time to go. More tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, nothing especially major happened. All right, that's a lie. I was all new to everything, so everything that did happen was major.

The night before, after orientation and all that stuff I hate so much I won't even write about, I was taken to dinner. They've got the best stuff. They had grilled chicken, pork and beans, Mac 'n cheese, and salad. Well, what can I say? They have to throw in something healthy in there.

The drink was just as amazing. Two kids with curly black hair passed them out to everyone sitting down at the tables. The cool thing about the cup (or the drink) was that it could be whatever drink I told it to be. I spent about five minutes saying "hot chocolate", "lemonade", "strawberry juice", and "soda". Just to see, I whispered beer to it, but it didn't do anything. I came to the conclusion that the camp directors didn't want any intoxicated campers playing with swords.

They separated the kids into different table groups. It was kind of fun distinguishing each of the groups.

Before dinner, Felix told me about each of the gods and their characteristics. (I pretended that I didn't hear him. Jerk.)

At one table, there was a whole bunch of mostly girls and a few boys wearing what looked like designer _everything_. From their hair to their apple bottom jeans, they had style. More than a few seemed snobbish. Maybe from all their make-up. They were Aphrodite's kids.

Another table had kids (all blondes, even two black kids) who seemed to be chatting in a very formal way. I knew it couldn't be a casual talking. Especially after one kid drew a blueprint from his pocket and spread it on the table. All the kids looked over and stared, nodded. Definitely Athena.

The table next to it (a lot of blondes, but not as much as Athena) had a bunch of kids making beats with their fists and banging them on the table. One boy with longish red hair started rapping. I have to say he was good. Apollo.

One by one, I scanned each of the tables. The rough kids who were fighting it seemed at the table were Ares. The ones with flowers in their hair and grass stains were Demeter. The thick built kids some with overalls and oil stains were Hephaestus. The two kids with curly black hair who passed out the drinks had a close resemblance to Mr. D a.k.a. Dionysus. One table only had two people there, one who looked too old to be a camper, and the other who had black hair and green eyes. Probably a rare kid. His eyes reminded me of the ocean. That's it, Poseidon. He waved at the Athena table, and one girl with curly blonde hair didn't wave back. Unless you can wave by rolling your eyes.

known as Chaos at Lunch. Felix insisted I sit next to him since he believed he was my chosen tour guide. I did so he would stop pestering me.

"What else aren't you telling me?" I asked him with a chicken leg in my mouth. I could barely hear myself over the talking of the Hermes and unclaimed. "I want to know everything."

"Tell her Felix, she wants to know everything." A boy with tan skin and very curly dark brown hair with a smirk on his face said.

"I'll tell you everything when you need to know." Was Felix's answer. "And shut up Dante."

"Hmph." Dante said. I had recently learned that he was an unclaimed half-blood. He has his mom, so I figured his dad's a god. Then he turned to me. "And what kind name Wendy Lily? Could your parents have chosen a name any cheesier?"

I tried to keep my cool. "My parents, Dante, actually like the movie Peter Pan and the book. They named me after the two girls in there."

"Peter Pan, you know, was real." Felix said.

That perked my interest. "Who was he the son of?"

"Hebe." Felix said addressing me and Dante. "He was blessed by her with eternal youth. The flying part is made up, but there were really some Lost Boys. I think the fairies were personifications of dryads."

"Wow, big word Felix." Dante said with mock amazement. "Do you know any others? Go ahead, impress me."

Felix looked like he wanted to kill Dante, but I saved him from that. "Then, who was J.M. Barrie. Really."

"Son of Athena who heard of the story." Felix answered. I was about to take a bite out of my last chicken when Felix widened his eyes and said, "Stop." I looked at him as if he was crazy. Did he _want _my chicken?

"You need a sacrifice for the gods." He said. I gave him doubting look, but he was serious. I turned to Dante who was trying to break a hand of a boy who tried to steal his chicken. He overheard, and through his concentrated look, even he was serious. Dead serious.

"All, right." I said. "Don't want the gods to smite me with fire or something." I walked away to the fire before they could say anything else.

The girl in front of me reached the fire which was very hot I was guessing. She closed her eyes and muttered something (I'm guessing a prayer) before she dropped her chicken leg in there.

I being right behind her, I walked right up to there. I closed my eyes just like the girl in front of me did. I was hoping they didn't judge you by how you prayed. So I started.

_Dear, um, Gods and Goddesses,_

_I'm Wendy Lily, and I was wondering, mom if you're up there, if you could "claim" me or something so I'll know who I am. I would really like that. And, um, here's your chicken._

_Thanks._

I dropped my chicken in there and headed back to my seat. Dante was acting stupid and Felix was digging expertly in the pocket of the guy in front of him. I pondered in my mind who I was the kid of. I immediately dropped Aphrodite. I wasn't exactly into Gucci or Armani or any of those designer clothes. I didn't think it was Athena or Demeter either since I wasn't exactly interested in architecture. Actually, when a construction worker came to our school, I was sent to the office for falling asleep, I was so bored. And a no to Demeter since I killed any plant I touched.

I mentally groaned. That was all of the goddesses with kids at camp. Artemis was a no go since she and Hestia were virgins. Hera not at all. She is wholly devoted to Zeus as far as I had learned.

Dinner was over and the campfire started. Felix, thinking dumbly that we were friends, introduced me to everyone. Now, thanks to him, I have half of the camp as non-potential friends. I'm stuck with Dante and Felix now. Oh, joy.

I didn't understand much of what happened next. There was Cynthia, an Italian looking girl with curly hair and who was a little short who was in the middle of a conversation with another undecided girl name Amelia. They seemed to be talking about boys from the Apollo cabin when suddenly a light formed above her head and it formed a picture of a wide kind of horn with fruits and veggies in it. Everyone was staring at her and her friend told her what had happened and Cynthia became so excited. I could see it in her face even though she tried to stand solemn. I noticed her friend was a little jealous. Chiron, being at the campfire, said that she, Cynthia Marco, was a daughter of Demeter. Every Demeter kid looked happy that she was joining them.

Dante, sitting next to me, muttered, "Everyone knew she was a girl of Demeter. No one else likes to plant 24/7 as much as she does." I could tell he was upset, but I didn't say anything. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to him. Besides, Dante mentioned at lunch that he had been here for four years and he was twelve. No one has claimed him. I guess I'd be a little- no, scratch that- _very_ upset if I saw kids within a week get claimed and I still wasn't. I hope his parent didn't forget about him.

I hope _my_ mom hasn't forgotten about me.

**Haven't updated in a while. Well, I hope you like it. I think I'm in beginning stages of writers block. Can anyone give me ideas from where to go from here? And also, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO.**


End file.
